


Too Beautiful

by TheRaadicalKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, i suck at summaries kbye, sort of canon, their pov since 2x01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: Lena wanted to confess her feelings for Kara but is hesitant because Mon-el was back. Retelling of how they fell in love with each other thru their respective POV's since 2x01 i guess? idk just read it if ya want :)





	Too Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hey so is a two shot. first chapter is Lena's pov. second is KAra's. anyways so i was listening to the song Too Beautiful by Josh Corttell. Try listening to it before or after or during reading this. Or not thats okay too.

Standing in a room of people, Lena wonders if everyone has ever experienced that moment when everything just stops? The noise in the background just fades into nothingness and it’s like time suddenly is freezing. That moment when you heart skips a beat and you feel this sting in it.  You feel the butterflies in your stomach flipping their wings and for a moment you thought you were floating. – like you were flying?

Because Lena is pretty sure she is living in that very moment. - That moment when everything just feels right and she knows that she is exactly where she’s supposed to be.  Suddenly she’s staring at perfection. Lena’s staring at the most beautiful thing in this entire universe and he realizes the reason why for all these things she’s feeling.

Because she’s the reason why.

“Kara.” It was almost a whisper that held so many unspoken things Lena wanted to say to her best friend. She looked at Kara from head to toe, her smile never leaving her face. “You came.”

Kara pulled Lena for a hug and the brunette let her. Lena returned the embrace and closed her eyes, wishing for this to last even just a second longer.

“Of course I did.” She heard Kara say. The blonde held her shoulder, breaking the embrace as those piercing blue eyes meet those tantalizing emerald ones. Kara gave her a sweet smile, tilting her head a little bit. “When didn’t I ever?”

“I’m always here, right?” Kara added.

Lena feels like she couldn’t breathe because yes, Kara has always been there and she’d do anything for that to never change.

“You look beautiful” Lena said, knowing full well how perfect that elegant blue dress suits Kara, how it brings out her eyes even with her hair up and glasses on. But Lena’s gaze never left Kara’ eyes.

For a moment, she thought Kara would get flustered and look down or adjust her glasses. But the blonde didn’t. Instead, she stared at Lena’s eyes and Lena didn’t know what was happening.

They were standing in the middle of the room and people were dancing to a slow music around them but that didn’t matter. Lena doesn’t know for how long but there they are just staring at each other, afraid to move for even a second.

Until Kara stepped forward, holding Lena’s hands. “Dance with me?”

She didn’t move or said anything for a moment. Kara being this close to her made Lena nervous. She just stared at Kara’s hands holding her own for who knows how long. Lena slowly looked up and met those piercing blue eyes.

And she thinks she nodded, or smiled? She doesn’t even remember anymore because the next thing she knew is Kara putting her arms on the blonde’s shoulder as she pulled Lena closer. Whatever space between them ceased to exist.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Lena settled her head in between Kara’s neck and shoulders. Everything was changing.

Her life has always been a rollercoaster ride of ups and down. Mostly downs. But the point is it had always been the same route, the same cycle.

But not now. Not anymore. Everything has changed and she can look back and pin point the exact moment it had for her.

The moment the Luthor’s and a Super’s lives met in a crossroad. And Lena was forever thankful for that crossroad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“and who are you exactly?”_

_“uh. I’m Kara Danvers.”_

Of course she knew who exactly the woman is. She knew Clark Kent was Superman. It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots.

_“I’m just a woman trying to make a name of herself outside her family. Can you understand that?”_

_“Yeah.”_

Kara looked at her like she knew exactly what Lena was saying. And maybe she did. Lena looked at those piercing blue eyes and she knew the Kryptonian understood. That gave Lena a peace of mind because she might not be alone after all, that at least somebody in this world understood how it is.

Somebody understands.

 

 

 

 “ _You’re safe now”_

Kara or rather Supergirl assured her. When she met the blonde in her office, she knew she had a good heart. But no one’s heart is that pure to save the enemy of your only living family. Lena wondered how can a Super save a Luthor after everything her family had done to Superman?

Lena vowed eve more to make Lcorp a force for good. For her family’s debts, for the people, and for the Supers. For Kara.

 

 

_“I still think Alien Amnesty is a good thing but there are bad aliens out there”_

She had always thought that people had the right to know who among them are aliens and who are not. But Kara had changed that. Lena was glad Kara could see from her point of view but she was glad she’d seen from Kara’s as well.

Lena knew Kara’s been lying to her a number of times, how she destroyed the alien device and her dumb excuses. But she’d realized now it wasn’t about her. It was about Kara’s safety. And just the thought of Kara being in danger makes her anxious more than anything in this world.

At first it was only the occasional interviews here and there, the exchange of favors between the two whether it was with Kara or Supergirl. – A professional relationship. She was even surprised when she told Jess to let Kara in her office right away whenever she’s around.

Then somehow along the way, Lena had considered Kara as her friend whether the Kryptonian did or did not feel the same way. And she thought somehow that was enough.

_“I think everyone should be judge on their own merits.”_

Until it wasn’t anymore. Kara never judged her for her family name. She was the only person who saw her as _Lena_ and not a Luthor. She often wondered how she could deserve someone like that. She wanted to earn Kara’s friendship. She wanted to be worth it of that friendship. And when Supergirl thanked her for her help, for the first time ever she felt like she deserved to be Kara’s friend.

That maybe. Just maybe, she deserved Kara Danvers.

 

 

_“who would have believed it? A Luthor and a Super, working together?”_

Lena hung on to this for weeks. There were days she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara, how she just wanted to see her friend. There were times she’d smile in the middle of the day because she remembered a corny joke Kara was telling her. There were times she’d get distracted in the middle of a board meeting because Kara was sending her some photos and videos of puppies, or the times she’d send a review of a fast food restaurant and pictures of burgers and doughnuts that she swore in her life she’d never eat.

Something was different. Something was changing. She’s feeling something unfamiliar and she didn’t know what it was or what to do about it. She’s scared and she just wants to run but she also doesn’t want to stop.

Because for the first time in a long time, Lena Luthor is truly happy.

 

But of course that wouldn’t last long, would it? Luthors are never allowed to be happy. For a second she thought she was going to die but then Supergirl was right in front of her blocking the debris and protecting her once again.

Kara Danvers was protecting her.

She heard the steps on her balcony and smiled to herself at how Kara keeps using it as an entrance. She couldn’t stop smiling. She wanted to hug Kara and thank her. But the look on Supergirl’s face stopped Lena from doing just that.

_“Your mother is behind Cadmus. She’s their Leader.”_

_“You’re lying.”_

_“I’m not. She kidnapped me and now she possesses a virus that could wipe out the entire alien population.”_

Lena took a step back, feeling betrayed more than ever. It was a painful realization. She liked Kara. She was her friend. Lena swallowed back her sob. She stopped herself from feeling anything for Kara.

She thought Kara was different. That She wasn’t like her cousin. She looked at that symbol on Kara’s chest and felt rage. It was unfair. The Supers wear that symbol and everyone thinks their good. She remembered how many times Superman wore that high-all-mighty symbol and came after Lex.

Sure, her mother may not be the best mother in the world. She is no saint but how dare Supergirl come into her office and accuse Lillian of being the devil incarnate. Lena couldn’t believe she actually thought Kara cared for her.

_“how long before you come after me?”_

_“I know what it’s like to be disillusioned by our parents. But I’m a pretty good judge of character. And you are not like your mother. She is cold and dangerous. And you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero.”_

Kara said it with so much sincerity in her voice. They were staring at each other’s eyes and Lena just wanted to believe Kara because that means she wasn’t delusional. That her friendship with Kara wasn’t a lie.

_“You can leave the same way you came in.”_

She wanted to believe that Kara really felt that way about her, that a Super thinks of a Luthor in that way. But believing Kara meant letting go of this concept that her mother wasn’t like Lex. Believing Kara meant letting go of the opportunity she could still have a relationship with her mother.

Because after everything, Lena still craved for a mother’s love.

 

 

But she wanted to find out the truth. And she did. She held back her tears because she had to focus on her plan deceiving her mother. Lena wanted to cry. She doesn’t know what hurts more. Knowing her mother is behind Cadmus and her relationship with her couldn’t even be salvaged anymore or knowing it was her mother who tortured and kidnapped Kara?

Could she even still recover her friendship with Kara?

 

 

_“Don’t do it, Lena.”_

And that was the moment Lena realized Kara truly believed in her. Kara could have stopped her with her speed. But she didn’t. She believed in Lena till the very last moment.

That was the moment she realized she was falling for Kara Danvers.

 

 

_“so my office is over flowing with flowers”_

Kara was smiling. She was giggling. And the sound of Kara’s laughter is music to Lena’s ears. Knowing she’s the reason behind that laughter made her heart jump. It was all she could ever ask for. It took every ounce of Lena not to fall even more for Kara.

 

 

But then there were these moments. Their moments that made Lena fall for Kara even more and more and the next thing she knew she was madly deeply head over heels in love with Kara Danvers.

_“Im here as your friend.”_

_“I spent most of my life wishing to talk to people that are no longer here. She’s still here. She’s still your mom”_

_“Kara Danvers believes in you”_

_“Well now you have someone that will stand up for you. Always”_

_“Hold on, Maggie. Slow down. Just let her explain.”_

Lena couldn’t believe it. After everything her mom had put Kara through, she still was able to set it aside and help Lena in her family problems. Even when evidence pointed out to her being guilty, Kara didn’t stop believing in Lena. She never stopped trying to clean Lena’s name.

She never stopped believing in Lena.

 

Lunch dates and hang outs became more often. Lena pretended they were dates for a while. But she knew better. She wasn’t delusional. Kara is Supergirl. She’s good. Someone like Lena Luthor would only taint her innocence. So she opened her eyes and tried to move on.

She really did.

 

 

_“This is my boyfriend, Mike.”_

That was when Lena’s world came crashing down. It hurt. It hurt so bad. She thought she knew pain before but she was wrong. She couldn’t be more wrong.

So she kissed Jack trying to forget Kara. It didn’t work but she pretended it did.

 

_“Lenaaaaaaa”_

Supergirl was shouting her name and Jack was begging for her to end his life. Jack didn’t want this. And she wished that was the only reason why she pushed that button. She wished her intentions were that pure. But no. She would be lying if seeing Kara almost dying wasn’t a factor in pushing that button. It wasn’t some heroic act. There were selfish intentions mixed there.

And she doesn’t know how she could ever look at Kara in the eye again. So she grieved and never called Kara.

 

_“You’re not gonna lose me. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you. I promise.”_

And that’s when Lena realized no matter how many times she pushes Kara away, Kara will always be there. Kara will always be there. So she took the comfort and safety Kara offered and cried. She cried and cried in Kara’s arms. – the safest place Lena has ever been.

 

 

Lena wasn’t a fool. She knew Mon-El and Mike are the same person and there was no way she’s marrying the boyfriend of the woman she’s in love with. She couldn’t do that to Kara. This blamed herself for wanting that mother’s love so much she allowed herself to be deceived by Rhea.

But she can’t allow herself to give up now. They have to find a way to go back to Kara.

_“I can see why Kara loves you.”_

Mon-El had said and that was the only thing Lena was clinging unto. No matter what kind of love it is, the important thing is Kara does love her. And that’s more than enough for Lena.

 

 

_“Kara Danvers sent me to get you.”_

Kara looked at Lena and she wanted to hug Kara so badly. She wanted to just kiss her right there and then. But she couldn’t do that. So she focused on one thing she could do instead; reversing the mistake she blamed herself for, finding a way to drive away the Daxamites.

 

 

_“I mean I missed you. I’m sorry for the part I played on what happened to Mon-el. And I’m here for you if you still want that.”_

It’s been months and Lena kept making plans but the outcome was always the same. Kara always canceled. She blames herself for what happened but most of all, Lena blames herself for the way Kara was feeling.

It pained her to see Kara like that. It pained her that she couldn’t do anything about it. If she just could do anything, something… she would in a blink of an eye.

 

_“you did what you had to do. That was Supergirl’s call anyways. Not yours.”_

 

So she did what she could. She bought CatCo. She pretended it wasn’t for Kara but who was she kidding. She loved working in Lcorp and she’ll come back as soon as she could. But for now, Kara needed her. She needed her best friend.

_“See ya tomorrow, Boss!”_

That was all Lena needed to hear.

 

There was a knock on Lena’s doors and Kara was bawling her eyes out. She didn’t need to know what it was about. She just wanted to pull Kara in her arms and comfort her. And she did. She let Kara cry in her arms for hours. She stopped her tears from falling. She had to be strong for Kara.

But the moment Alex picked Kara up, that was when her tears started to flow as well. She cried. She cried for Kara’s pain. She cried and cried wishing she could take it all away.

 

 

_“You were just trying to be a good friend to me and I bit your head off. Today you were really a good friend and a great boss.”_

And after a few months, Lena got to hug Kara again. She got to see Kara smile again, laugh again. More importantly she got to spend time with her best friend again. She was getting her Kara back

 

Everything was going back to normal until the past came to bite her back. Children were dying because of something she had done again. She was the reason why she children were dying.

So she turns to the thing that would make her forget her miserable life.  Liquor.

 

 

_“I came to let you know that I’m not done. Not by a long shot. I will turn every rock”\_

But Kara was there. She was always there. Lena just wanted it to stop. She just wanted Kara to stop because she knows she’s not worth it.

She knew it was her fault but Kara always be3lieved that everything is good and kind and that’s one the many many things Lena loves about her but this is real life.

She is simply not worth it.

_“No, I’m not gonna drop you. No! Climb, Lena! Climb”_

And that was it. That was the moment Lena couldn’t give up. Not when Kara is holding on to dear life for her. Not when Kara isn’t ready to let her go. Not when Kara couldn’t let her go.

She looked at Kara yelling at her, begging her to climb. Lena wasn’t a religious person but that moment she prayed. She prayed to whoever is out there to keep her and Kara safe, to give her a chance to confess her feelings for Kara.

She prayed to whoever is listening to give her this chance because she just had to let Kara know. She can’t give up this lifetime without telling Kara how much she really loves her.

She prayed and she climbed. She hung on to Kara and embraced the super as her tears fell because this was it. There was no going back anymore.

 

 

_“So… Mon-El’s back. You know, Mike”_

Lena was speechless. She tried to say something but there was only silence. There was only this hallow feeling in her heart because of course, just when she finally decides to confess and take a chance with Kara, Mon-El comes back,

_“Lena? Are you still there?”_

_“Uh, yeah. Sorry I was cooking something. Got distracted. Anyways, But HOW? You know what, that doesn’t matter. I’m really Happy for you, Kara! You… You can invite him to the Christmas Party next week.”_ Lena did her best to fake despite really wanting to break down and cry.

_“You are? Happy?”_

_“Of course I am! It’s all you ever wanted right?”_

Kara didn’t answer. There was only complete silence.

 _“Right?”_ Lena asked again, her voice breaking this time. She wiped her tears that she didn’t even know were falling. This was unfair. It really was. But what can she do?

_“Right…”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

.And here they are right now in LCorp’s Christmas Party, dancing.

“Lena..” Kara whispered.

Lena couldn’t look at her yet. This was supposed to be her moment. The moment she tells Kara how she really feels. But she couldn’t do that anymore.

So she just wanted to enjoy this dance for a while as she rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder, pretending she has Kara’s heart.

“Lena…”

“So is Mon-El gonna steal this dance?” Lena asked, closing her eyes trying to stop her tears. She doesn’t know if she could say goodbye. Not yet, please. – she wished.

“He’s… He’s not around. I didn’t invite him.”

“Oh.” Lena stepped back to look at Kara’s eyes. She could feel tears falling down as Kara softly smiled at her.

Kara smiled softly, never taking her gaze away from Lena. “Let’s get out of here”

Lena didn’t have the time to ask where nor did she care. Kara was pulling her into her direction and the next thing she knew it has been an hour since Kara started driving. The car was silent except for the music that was playing. They kept their hands intertwined and Lena just kept looking at Kara the whole time, smiling.

She wanted to memorize this just in case it turns out to be just a dream. They reach their destination but it really doesn’t matter where they were as long as she was with Kara.

She saw Kara picked up her heels and she did the same. They were running in the dark, passing by the garden and towards the lake. Lena’s heart was racing. She didn’t know what was happening but she looked at Kara’s hand never letting go of hers and that was enough assurance for her.

 

“Kara…” Lena didn’t know what to say as she took in the surroundings. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kara. Lanterns were lit everywhere. It was like seeing the stars up close.

“Rao, You’re too beautiful.” The blonde smiled as tears started to fall from her eyes again. “Beautiful in That.” Kara traced Lena’s face and tucked some loose hair behind the brunette’s ears.

“And in Here.” She squeezed Lena’s hands, putting them on top of Lena’s heart, together with her hands.

 

“Kara…”

But Kara cut Lena off. “I want you to know something, Lena.”

Kara took out some sort of device in her purse and a hologram appeared. The woman looked at her and Kara with confusion.

“I don’t understand.” Lena said, looking at Kara who was looking at here with so much softness. She was looking at Lena like she expected her to understand but Lena doesn’t.

“I want you to meet my mom.” Kara’s voice was breaking. “I know it’s not the same but this is the best I got.”

Kara stepped closer and squeezed Lena’s hands. Lena couldn’t believe what was happening. She’s asking herself if Kara is finally telling her the truth about being Supergirl.

“This is the hologram of my mom, Alura. She died together with my planet, Krypton. I’m the daughter of the House of El, Kara Zor-EL. 3 years ago I came out as Supergirl.”

Kara pulled her ponytail off and put her glasses away. It was the most beautiful sight Lena has ever seen.

“Lena… I am Su-“

“Why, Kara?” Lena asked, stepping back. Tears finally escaping her eyes.

“it’s not about you Lena. It’s not about you being a Luthor. I just-“

“No!” Lena cut Kara off. “I’m not asking why you didn’t tell me because I understand that. I’m asking why tell me now, Kara?”

Kara smiled. “You know why.”

Lena couldn’t believe this was happening. But what if she was just assuming things? She needed Kara to say it. She needed Kara to tell. Because if this was all a joke…

 

“No you can’t do this, Kara. You can’t do all this. You being all sweet and goddamit these lanterns and romantic setting. Because this screams…”

This screams I love you is what Lena wanted to say. But she can’t take it if she as wrong. Hoping is just too much.

“What about Mon-EL huh?!” She asked her the blonde.

And right on cue, the rain started to fall. Spectacular! Everything just goes wrong in Lena’s world. – she thought. She can’t do this. She might be doing the biggest mistake of her life but she wasn’t prepared for this.

So she walks away under the pouring rain.

“What about Mon-El?” She heard Kara shout from a distance as she continued to walk away.

She could hear footsteps behind her and was pretty sure Kara was following after her.

“You’re wrong, Lena! You couldn’t be more wrong!” The blonde yelled and this made Lena stop.

She turned around looking at Kara who was soaking. She probably was too.

The blonde shook her head. “That was not all I ever wanted, Lena. You were wrong. Because This!” Kara held her arm toward the direction of the surroundings.

“You. This is what I want, Lena. And I’m too scared because everything’s been perfect. And I… I just can’t lose you too. I just-“

Kara was becoming a rambling mess but Lena didn’t care. She was shivering under the pouring rain, running towards Kara. The reporter was too pre occupied with her rambling she didn’t even notice Lena holding her face and kissing her with so much passion.

The next thing Lena knew, Kara was kissing her back and they were floating.

“I Love you, Kara Danvers. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time.” Lena whispered as Kara kept her tight in her arms.

“I love you, Lena Luthor. I am so in love with you”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you really have to leave? Lena asked Kara watching her change back to her party dress that had dried already.

Kara smiled and kissed Lena one last time.

“Let’s not kiss goodbye. Just take off that dress and climb back in this sheets and stay right here next to me?”

That was all it took Lena to say for Kara to stay.

The sunrise beacons thru the blinds. Despite the blue skies, despite the sunrise, Lena closes the curtains and just be there with Kara, forgetting the world and finding love in the dark.

“You are far too beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proof read so sorry for errors


End file.
